Danny's Found a Home
by Analisa The Great
Summary: Danny's finally home.
1. Chapter 1

Danny reached for his keys in his pants pocket and shook them on the chain until he had the one that he wanted in his hand. He walked up the short stoop to the front door of the brownstone and couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he thrust the key into the lock and turned. To his satisfaction, when he turned the knob, the door swung open and allowed him to enter the building. It was the first time he got to use this key.

As he mounted the stairs (in an old house like this, they would be the servant's stairs) and began his ascent to the second floor apartment. He swung the key ring around his right index finger as he cheerfully bopped his way up the stairs. God's honest truth, he was close to whistling. He stopped the keys and fidgeted until he found the next in the pair of keys to the place.

He stood in front of the door for a moment, listening to the blaring music coming from within. He smiled and whispered along with the words of the Muse song he recognized.

"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel," he whispered with a smile.

He turned the next key into the lock and a slight wave of panic washed over him when the door wouldn't open. The wave soon ebbed as he remembered that this lock must be turned the opposite direction of the first. He breathed a sigh of relief once the door was finally open.

Danny entered the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a plump young woman with shoulder length hair and big brown eyes swaying her hips to the music as she washed the few dishes in the sink. She too was singing along to the radio and didn't hear Danny come in. He set his keys on the table without a sound and pulled out a chair to sit on so that he could watch her finish the washing up.

She was wearing a pair of white cali shorts with the word "Useless" printed in script on her behind and a lavender tank top. On her feet she wore a pair of slippers in the shape of Homer Simpson's head. Danny smiled as she exaggeratedly mimicked the voice on the radio as Yeah Yeah Yeahs came on with "Tick."

"You're not as sneaky as you think," she said as she turned to face him. She had a stack of plates in her hand and handed them to him to be placed in the cupboard above his head.

"I don't know how you can hear anything over the radio," he said as she turned the music down and began to fill a pot with hot water and dish soap.

After obediently putting the plates away, Danny stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and, brushing her hair from her neck, placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Aren't you gonna welcome me home?" he asked gently, his breath soft in her ear.

"Welcome home," she said, turning in her arms. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He pressed his cheek against her hair and, for a moment, simply enjoyed the feeling of her soft body against him.

_Home_, he thought for the first time since she'd given him the keys to her apartment two days ago. _I think I really am home_.

Danny held her and remembered how she'd cried as she handed him the keys. She hadn't bawled at all, the tears had just been there suddenly. He remembered how soft her voice was as she spoke to him, just barely audible above the din in the coffee shop (_Our coffee shop_, he thought).

"_I don't say_ _"I love you" to anyone_," she'd said, "_because it's a joke. You can't just say that and have it mean anything_."

Danny had agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"_So, I try to show the people I love and make them feel wanted and more important than anything else in my life_," she'd continued.

She'd dug into her pocket and fished out a pair of keys on a silver ring that had what appeared to be Grumpy Bear from the Care Bears on it. She'd held the keys out to him and smiled through her tears. The keys jingled lightly as her hands had shaken slightly.

"_I, uh, I want you to have these_," she'd said. "_You can come and go anytime you like now_," she assured him. "_Treat_ _my place like home, Danny. Where your heart is_," she'd added hopefully, with a reassuring nod.

Danny hadn't known how to react. He had no idea that she'd felt so passionately for him; and he knew that it wasn't merely a physical attraction either. They'd shared so much: How many times had they merely shared a conversation in their coffee shop, walking to his place after a movie or a play, meeting in the bookshop where she worked?

He'd found himself tentatively reaching his hand across the table between them. He smiled at her, a heart melting smile that he tried to show all of his emotion for her in. She'd dropped the keys into his hand and he closed his fist tightly around them, the metal biting into his skin.

"_Where my heart is_," he'd repeated with a nod. The smile that had swept across her face stopped his heart. She had been so beautiful, so radiant in that moment. He took her back to his place and they'd made love for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate to break the mood, but I have to finish the dishes," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"They'll still be there tomorrow," he said into her hair.

"Exactly. Doing dishes tomorrow is seriously gonna cut into my Danny time," she argued. "You still have tomorrow off, yes?"

"Far as I can tell."

"Not on call or anything like that?"

"Nope."

"Good," she smiled. "Then let me do the dishes while you take a shower."

"Why should I take a shower?" he asked, not wanting to let her go. She belonged in his arms.

"You smell sterile," she answered.

Danny laughed softly. "How is taking a shower going to make me smell less sterile?"

"Because my soap smells like fruit and my shampoo smells like . . . other stuff. You won't have that fresh from the lab scent, but it's better that way," she explained patiently. "On top of that, once I'm finished in here, I'll join you there."

"Sounds nice," he said, finally conceding defeat. Once she was cleaning, she wouldn't stop until the task was finished to her satisfaction.

"Then go," she whispered. She looked up into his cobalt eyes and took his glasses off. She kissed the tip of his nose and gently pushed him away.

He could feel that stupid smile, the one he only smiled for her it seemed, spread across his face as he made his way down the hall towards the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw that she had a towel set out for him on the counter by the sink. He loosened his tie with one hand and shrugged off his suit jacket while adjusting the water temperature with his other hand. He let the water warm up as he removed the rest of his clothing and squinted at his reflection in the mirror.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair and shrugged. He stepped into the tub and pulled the tab on the faucet to start the shower water. He flinched a bit as the steaming water met his skin. He reached for the bar of soap resting on the soap dish and smiled. It did smell fruity. Like coconut. He smiled and lathered up.

"Almost done?" she asked from the doorway.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah."

She pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the tub with him.

"Really?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close, feeling her slick skin against his own.

"You're so perfect," he whispered into her hair.

"Mmm."

"Mmm," he echoed.

"You're so tense," she said over the pounding water.

"Comes with the territory," he replied as she began gently massaging his

shoulders beneath the water.

His hands were caressing her back, her hips, anywhere they could reach. He buried his face in her neck and began gently tracing the trail of a water drop down the line of her pulse. He smiled when he felt her shiver against him.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," she snapped playfully, kneading the taught muscles of his back.

"Kissing you helps me relax," he replied and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

In truth, he was becoming a bit sleepy. It had been a long couple of days in the lab and he hadn't been able to spend as much time with her as he would've liked.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him beneath the warm, soothing water.

"Danny," she muttered, "you're crushing me."

He merely nodded against the top of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Come on," she said and rubbed his shoulders. "Let's get out and go to bed, okay?"

"Okay," he said softly and released her. She turned the water off and swept the shower curtain aside. She reached for the towel but Danny reached out and stopped her.

He spun her in his arms and ground his mouth against hers. He turned with her in his arms and pressed her back against the shower wall.

"Danny," she said breathlessly.

"Don't say anything," he instructed and replaced his mouth on hers again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just let me touch you," Danny said, breaking their kiss. "I just want to feel you."

"I thought we were going to bed, Danny," she said softly into his ear.

He merely kissed her again and let his hands roam down her back, his fingertips dancing down her spine.

"Danny," she whispered again.

He silenced her by attaching his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as his hands rested on the top of her bottom.

She gave up trying to convince him to leave the steamy shower and instead began to kiss him back with fervor. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, feeling his solid, muscular frame against her own softer form. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as she felt his hardening member against her thigh.

"Why do you always laugh when we're having sex?" he asked with a smile of his own.

"I dunno," she said. "I can't help it."

He laughed a bit himself and playfully nipped her earlobe. "You drive me nuts, you know that?" He pressed himself harder against her.

She nodded against him and kissed his jaw, running her tongue lightly over the dark blonde stubble she found there. She gently tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. He kissed her again, using his tongue to open her mouth beneath his.

Her hands began kneading his shoulders once more and she pressed her breasts against his chest, wrapping one leg around his waist.

"I miss you when you're gone," she whispered.

"Me too," he said just as softly, his breath ragged in her ear. He was kissing her until neither could breath. He lifted her other leg to rest around his waist and, using as much self control as he could muster, positioned himself to enter her. He wanted to take it slow, really enjoy their night together.

Instead of thrusting into her as he wanted to, he held back and used one finger to slowly stroke the soft, wiry hair he found there. He elicited a soft moan from her as he let that finger slip inside her and begin to gently move in and out.

She sought his mouth and he readily complied, inserting another finger after a few moments of stroking her this way. He let out a moan of his own when he felt her wrap her soft hand around his manhood. She gave him few slow strokes of her own and bit his lower lip.

"Danny," she moaned. "Now."

He shook his head no, thrusting forward into her hand and trying to maintain the apparent pleasure he was giving her.

"Danny," she moaned again. She removed her hand from him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now," she demanded.

He nodded against her cheek and finally thrust himself into her.

"Oh, Danny."

"Mmhmm," he muttered. He was thrusting into her deliberately. He wasn't being rough by any means. He'd never made love to anyone as he did to her: unhurriedly and with purpose. Every time. Because they didn't use those three little words, they needed to find other ways to show it. Making love to her, touching her in ways she only ever allowed him to touch her, were a pretty good start.

"Danny," she moaned. "I need you, Danny."

She needed him.

No one else.

Not anyone else in the world.

Just him.

Danny took her words to heart as he thrust into her as deeply as he could, making sure that she could feel every inch of him inside.

Neither noticed when the water turned cold. Danny kissed her once more. She was grinding her hips desperately against his, trying her hardest to bring him to climax.

"Danny," she whispered. The tone in her voice told him that she was getting close. It had that raspy, deep throated quality to it. Her eyes were half open and was pressing herself against him harder and harder with each thrust.

Danny was the first to come, his climax nearly ripping him apart. He continued to thrust into her through the aftermath of his bliss. He also had the courtesy to reach down and gently rub her now sensitive clit to help her on her way. When she came, she bit down on his shoulder to keep back her screams. Danny couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face at that bite: he loved being able to make her scream.

As she came down from her high, he kissed every bit of skin he could reach. He placed gentle kisses on her shoulders, her throat, the tip of her nose. She leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against his. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled into his shining blue eyes.

"I'm cold," she said softly.

"Me too," he replied. "Good?" he asked.

She nodded against him, taking her legs slowly from around him. Once she had both feet on the floor of the shower, Danny shut the water off and reached around the curtain for a towel. He wrapped the towel around her and lifted her off the floor.

"Danny, no," she protested as he began to carry her to the bedroom.

_Our bedroom_, he thought with a pleased smile.

"Danny, yes," he whispered against her forehead as he placed a small kiss there.

Once in the bedroom, he dried her briskly with the towel and pulled back the covers on the bed. "Lie down," he said.

"You too," she insisted.

He smiled down at her and climbed in beside her. They snuggled as close together as they could possibly get, the combined heat of their bodies already warming the cold sheets.

She gave a small yawn and he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're home," she whispered and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Me too," he whispered back. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to rest against his cheek. "Me too."


End file.
